


Let's NOT Rob this Place

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Someone breaks into the Agreste mansion, thieves are weirded out by the fact that Gabriel Agreste's wife is in a coma in the BASEMENT, thieves break into the Agreste mansion, thieves see Emilie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Kudos: 24





	Let's NOT Rob this Place

Three thieves entered the Agreste mansion. In the beginning of all this, they had no idea how to get into the Agreste mansion. But they'd figure out a way. They always did. So after long thinking (more like 5 minutes), they decided to enter through the basement. For some reason, Gabriel Agreste seemed to have near the basement and lower part of the mansion than the rest of the house.

Huh. They could use this to their advantage. So, as thieves do, they sneakily entered the basement of the famous Agreste mansion. Of course, the place was huge, and the only place that wasn't mapped out anywhere was the basement.

They walked around the place, finding unusual things all over the place (turns out Gabriel Agreste had a BUTTERFLY garden... who would have thought?) that sparked their interests.

So after wandering around for a while, trying to find a way to enter into the actual house, they came across an elevator. If there was no other way out of the basement without leaving the mansion itself, this would have to do.

"Wait." One of the three came to a halt. "WHAT is that?" they said, pointing to what seemed to be a glass coffin at one end of the enormous basement.

"I... Think you meant WHO is that?" the other one corrected.

"It's Emilie Agreste!" the third whispered excitedly. "I'm such a huge fan! I thought she disappeared last year, but turns out she was just here! Let's get an autograph!"

"Really? We're breaking into the place, we can't just go around asking for AUTOGRAPHS. And don't you think it's weird that someone who had supposedly disappeared last year is sleeping in the basement, in a GLASS COFFIN?" the first replied as the second moved towards the very thing the first had mentioned.

"I don't think she's going to wake up. She's in a coma."

"Oh no! Now I'll never get my autograph!" the third cried.

"Let's get out of here. I don't think we were meant to see this. And personally, I wish I didn't. This makes things so complicated."

"As if they weren't before. Again, we're breaking into the place, we aren't supposed to be here at all. But it's weird being here with a comatose Emilie Agreste."

"Bye Emilie!" the third said, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"Let's go rob another place. One that doesn't have all these mysteries."

"Yeah. We're THIEVES, not detectives," the first replied.

"I like to call it 'people who take gifts so the gift-giver won't have to go through the trouble of delivering it,' but okay! Let's go!" the third agreed.


End file.
